


Cuore Amara (Bitter Heart)

by BelladonnaNightshade



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaNightshade/pseuds/BelladonnaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece for a character. Guess the character in the coments. If you get it right, I will write a oneshot of your choice, if I am familiar with the fandom you pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore Amara (Bitter Heart)

The eldest born of sisters three,  
With heart of fire and eyes of coal.  
Her status was to be decreed,  
As darkness writhed within her soul.  
She only yearned to please her lord,  
And fate, it had no time to flee.  
She would become his silver sword,  
She'd drown in bloodstained victory.  
Ambition caused her heart to sing,  
A Siren's deadly lullaby.  
Her lord and she were queen and king,  
Of Gaia and the shattered skies,  
Where stars and constellations shine,  
But darkness was her love divine.


End file.
